mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Austin's Way (1993 film)
* Austin's Way is an american 1993 film starring Al Pacino and Sean Penn. It was released on November 12, 1993. * Directed by Brian De Palma * Produced by Martin Bregman * Willi Baer * Michael S. Bregman * Based on Austin's Way * Starring Al Pacino * Sean Penn * Penelope Ann Miller * John Leguizamo * Luis Guzman * Jorge Porcel * Ingrid Rogers * James Rebhorn * Joseph Siravo * Frank Minnucci * Adrian Pasdar * Viggo Mortenson * John Ortiz * Richard Foronjy * Angel Salazar * Production Company Epic Productions * Distributed by Universal Pictures * Release date November 12, 1993 (United States) * Running time 2 hour 24 minutes 59 seconds * Country United States * Language English * Location New York City, New York. Plot * Austin (Al Pacino) Cast * Al Pacino as Austin, A club owner who is a thief, criminal and later retires as a cook and he is the main protagonist. * Sean Penn as Vic Powell, Austin's lawyer who is a corrupt lawer and he is the quinora antagonist. * Penelope Ann Miller as Gina, A dancer and she is the secondary character and deuteragonist. * John Leguizamo as Kyle Phillips, A man from the Bronx, an up-and-coming gangster who is determined to exceed his reputation and then he becomes a DJ and he is the Secondary Antagonist. * Luis Guzman as Joe Yamaguchi, A friend and helper and he is the main character and he is the secondary protagonist. * Jorge Porcel as Max, A gambling addict and he is the main tritagonist and tertiary antagonist. * Ingrid Rogers as Mary, Kyle Phillip's girlfriend and she is the major character and quaternary antagonist. * James Rebhorn as Ian, A District attorney and former character. * Joseph Siravo as Jackson, A corrupt police officer, persuer and italian mobster and he is the main antagonist. * Frank Minnucci as Anthony, An Italian mob boss and he is a major antagonist. * Adrian Pasdar as Franco, A person in conflict who wants him to rescue Anthony who is a mobster and becomes a italian mobster and he is the primarly antagonist. * Viggo Mortensen as Dan, A handsome and suave gangster and old friend of Austin and he is the former character and intermediate antagonist. * John Ortiz as Bob, A native friend of Austin and he is the intermediate character. * Richard Foronjy as Tim, An old acquaintance of Austin and an associate of Anthony and he is the primarly antagonist. * Al Isreal as Rob, A friend of Austin and he is not to be snitched while Austin is in jail for crime and he is the universal character. * Orlando Urdaneta as Bryan, A bartender and he is the major character ans he is the primarly character. * Angel Salazar as Victor, A italian mobster and he is the universal antagonist. Scenes * 1. Club in the Bronx. 00:00:00/00:00:21. * 2. Modification. 00:00:22/00:00:51. * 3. Casino Clan. 00:00:52/00:01:16. * 4. Driven to Kill. 00:01:17/00:01:37. * 5. Escape From Manhatten. 00:01:38/00:01:52. * 6. Art Union. 00:01:53/00:02:21. * 7. District Attorney Meet. 00:02:22/00:02:59. * 8. Mini Mod Thing. 00:03:00/00:03:28. * 9. Corrupt Officer Jackson. 00:03:29/00:04:10. * 10. Train Station Underground. 00:04:11/00:04:38. * 11. Duty. 00:04:39/00:04:59. * 12. Apartment Corridor. 00:05:00/00:05:45. * 13. Regular Conduct. 00:05:46/00:06:38. * 14. New York Airport. 00:06:39/00:07:10. * 15. Predator Escort. 00:07:11/00:08:30. * 16. Square Root. 00:08:31/00:09:00. * 17. Angry. 00:09:01/00:09:35. * 18. The Rooftop. 00:09:36/00:11:35. * 19. Excuses. 00:11:36/00:15:40. * 20. Executed. 00:15:41/00:18:59. * 21. Grade. 00:19:00/00:23:59. * 22. Mafia Exterminator. 00:24:00/00:27:25. * 23. Baseball. 00:27:26/00:35:59. * 24. Mob Underground. 00:36:00/01:10:59. * 25. Departure Time. 01:11:00/01:16:59. * 26. Vent Haven. 01:17:00/01:17:29. * 27. Billboards. 01:17:30/01:17:56. * 28. Mob Conduct. 01:17:57/01:18:25. * 29. Lunch Schedule. 01:18:26/01:19:20. * 30. Sanitation Yard. 01:19:21/01:25:59 * 31. Times Square Industry. 01:26:00/01:26:56. * 32. Escape from Times Square. 01:26:57/01:28:48. * 33. Warehouse Cabinet. 01:28:49/01:33:59. * 34. Gambling Addiction. 01:34:00/01:34:25. * 35. Nightclub Shootout. 01:34:26/01:35:10. * 36. NYPD Headquarters. 01:35:11/01:35:30. * 37. Show It. 01:35:31/01:35:52. * 38. The Way Out. 01:35:53/01:38:59. * 39. Shipyard. 01:39:00/01:39:21. * 40. On Deadly Ground. 01:39:22/01:44:25. * 41. Oil Industry. 01:44:26/01:58:00. * 42. Nothing About. 01:58:01/01:58:48. * 43. Victor's House. 01:58:49/01:59:10. * 44. One More Word Victor and Vic. 01:59:11/01:59:15. * 45. The Death of Victor. 01:59:16/01:59:35. * 46. The Death of Anthony, Tim, Rob, Franco and Mary. 01:59:36/01:59:52. * 47. The Death of Kyle and Max. 01:59:53/02:00:56. * 48. Course. 02:00:57/02:01:26. * 49. Stationary. 02:01:27/02:03:59. * 50. Flee the Area. 02:04:00/02:04:59. * 51. More to Take. 02:05:00/02:05:15. Penultimate Scene. * 52. Time to End Officer Jackson. 02:05:16/02:06:15. Final Scene. * 53. Back to Normal. 02:06:16/02:10:11. Ending Scene. * 54. Credits Scene. 02:10:12/02:24:59. Credits and Closing Scene.